Robotnik's Headquarters
Robotnik's Headquarters is an egg-shaped citadel that served as the main base of operations for it's evil architect Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik and his empire and it is located in the center of the industrial city of Robotropolis. It is a location in the Sonic the Hedgehog universe including the Archie comic book series of Sonic the Hedgehog. Formerly it was Castle Acorn, the royal palace that was the seat of power for the Kingdom of Acorn. But after the despotic mad genius' coup d'état, the entire castle along with the rest of Mobotropolis were undergoing technoformation (also referred to as "cybermerging") and changed into a polluted industrial wasteland. Dr. Robotnik's mechanical pet Cluck and his conniving nephew Snively took residence within the headquarters with Robotnik. The building where Robotnik used the infamous Roboticizer to roboticized all citizens of Mobotropolis into his mindless slaves. After Operation: EndGame, the House of Acorn retook the castle back and stated to change it back to it's old carnation before Robotnik's coup. Unfortuanitly Mobotropolis was retaken by Dr. Eggman, though the HQ was destroyed along with the rest of the city by nukes from Station Square. Areas Headquarters *'The Mouth': This bird maw-like opening at the headquarters acts as a loading dock for supply ships to transport heavy supplies in a efficient manner directly to the base without the need for using the front entrance. What exactly houses inside remains yet unclear, but it is assumed that it would be a large room for storing supplies, and building on site. Doctor Robotnik sometimes visit this, as it would also act as an observation deck to look out and survey his city. *'Central Power Column': These columns are pivotal to keeping the Command Center functioning. Heavily reinforced, and housing large tubes of raw power that is most likely filtered, and then distributed throughout the building. The Command Center is not only a base, but also a science lab where the good doctor spends much of his time building and inventing new machines that require lots of resources to power. *'Communications Tower' At the peak of the command center is most likely where Robotnik's War Room is located. Despite being housed in a closed room, it would most likely be placed at a higher elevation to receive transmissions and various information with relative ease. Robotnik's chair is also shown to be able to ascend to the upper floors, most likely a way to access the outer deck without needing to leave the comforts of his seat. *'Cable Network': Large cables that are shown to feed directly into the foundations of the Command Center, connecting it to the entire city. Huge amounts of power transferred from generators is distributed to the base where it not only powers the building, but also supplies the Roboticizer with ample energy needed to transform living tissue into machine. A process that is shown to be quite tricky, and needs lots of energy to accomplish. Heat, coolant, and water would also be used to supply the base through such cables, connecting to generators and power stations all throughout the city. *'Foundation': For such a large structure, an elevated platform was first erected to not only hold its weight, but to also make it rise above the rest of the city. The main entrance of the complex is located in the front and back, heavily monitored with cameras and Swat Bots guarding the sector. The back entrance was shown in concept art to have statues erected of Robotnik, with a long stretch of highway beside it. *'Roof': The peak of the command center houses a loading dock for large crafts such as Doctor RObotnik's flagship to dock, or to transport his latest invention to the battlefield. Radio towers are seen above, most likely picking up information from his satellite network. *'Main Automaton Control': While not directly part of the Command Center, to be built directly beside it indicates its importance. Due to the hundreds of thousands of Swat Bots, the Roboticized, and lesser drones that inhabit the city it would need a very large and very powerful computer to command every single one. Far too big for the Command Center to contain, but placed beside it and carefully watched, it is the most well guarded architecture of Robotropolis. War Room One of the most heavily focused location pieces as featured in Sonic SatAM, and the most detailed is Doctor Robotnik's War Room where he stares at a computer all day. Unlike other villains who tend to have more refined and regal chambers of command, Robotnik prefers the crude and grimy atmosphere of a factory, much like the rest of everything he designs and even dreams of with his derelict, industrial utopia Robotropolis as the perfect example of that. Every villain requires their own evil chair (or "throne") to comfortably sit in and be maniacal, and Robotnik has his own, the Command Chair. Made special for his large size, this green mechanical thone contains its own built-in computer to remotely control any of his machines he so desires. Also able to spring hidden traps rigged throughout the room for intruders or personal kicks. It is also able to access his main computer, but seems to act more as a camera remote than anything. A small TV screen is mounted in front of him to receive video transmissions from Snively, or whoever else needed to contact him. His chair is also able to ascend and descend to lower levels for possible emergencies. Also, in the event of the worst, Robotnik equipped his chair with special emergency life support functions. Able to draw upon its own power source, the chair uses supplies of oxygen, blood, and nutrients to help nurse himself back to health. Should his heart stop, all remaining power in the facility will be directly converted into keeping his heart beating. *'Exhaust Shaft': Built as a platform over a large shaft, Robotnik has designed his War Room to be a death trap to any foolish enough to break in. The floors are primed to spring trap doors leading to a long fall below into a shaft below. At the bottom lies a spinning turbine that has claimed the lives of many roboticized Mobians (or Robians as they are called). However impractical its location, Robotnik thrives off interrogation and the threat of certain doom below. *'Blast Door': Protected by a heavily reinforced door, the entrance of the War Room would prove quite futile if sealed shut. Able to withstand against heavy fire and conventional weaponry, Robotnik designed this room to be heavily fortified and hard to force ones way in. However, if one is small enough the room can be accessed through a network of vents. *'Auxiliary Reactor': A back up reactor created in the event of blackouts of system failure from outside forces. Although quite large, it has a limited supply of energy and is only able to power the War Room for a short period of time when all other power fails. It has primarily been used during attacks on the main reactors from the Freedom Fighters. However, it can be disabled if the Command Center is severely damaged. *'Master Control Computer': The main computer that can access all of Robotropolis at the click of a key, it is Robotnik's ultimate tool of control. Created with its own language of encryption software, it is extremely hard for his enemies to break into. Most often, direct access is the only method the Freedom Fighters can use to access Robotnik's private files. Snively is often seen at work on it, helping to monitor and oversee Robotnik's plans. Appearances in other media Robotnik's Headquarters made an appearance in both cartoon shows Sonic the Hedgehog (SatAM) and Sonic Underground. Gallery Dr. Ivo Robotnik's Headquarters.jpg|Dr. Robotnik's Headquarters as seen in the Sonic the Hedgehog comic book series. Doctor Robotnik's Headquarters.jpg|Doctor Robotnik's Headquarters as seen in Sonic the Hedgehog SatAM. Robotnik's Headquarters.jpg|Doctor Robotnik's Headquarters as seen in Sonic Underground. Category:Evil Lairs Category:Magic Category:Mechanical Modification‎ Category:Technology Category:Artificial Intelligence